strongest to survived
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: beast boy was in his first solo mission but things go wrong and he end up in the rooks island, trapped unable to use his powers or call the team while a mad man is hunting him. crossover with farcry 3
1. prologue

Ch 1 prologue

There's a mission and Beast Boy is exited. Nightwing let him to do a solo mission, it took a few hours to convince Megan to let him go, the mission is to protect a CEO of some computer company. Garfield is so excited like he can jump over the great wall of China then he saw the two planes, beast boy asked about them, nightwing said one of them is a decoy and captain marvel will be with the decoy and that you will be with the CEO. 'Nothing will spoil this day' thought beast boy when he walked behind the CEO in the plane and sat down on a window seat. The decoy plane a few hours before the true plane warmed up.

"You're sure he'll be okay?" asked Miss Martian.

"yes it a nonstop flight to India, I'll be there within the day he lands to see that he will be okay nothing can go wrong." said nightwing walking to the bioship with miss Martian close behind him. Since his mother died Garfield need someone so m'gann helped him and all she wants to make sure he's safe.

But this.

She is not sure of, she doesn't know what but in her gut something feels wrong.

In the plane beast boy looked through the window viewing the ocean, the ocean is beautiful, the bioship gone too fast for him to see it clearly. "When we're get to India what will you do there?" asked beast boy the CEO is middle age bolding man in an Amati suit.

"I will go to the capital and start the Indian branch for the workforce in my company" then he took a sip from his amber drink. Beast boy spotted some island he knows that's not support to be there, as he stood up to walk to the cockpit the CEO slumped forward.

Garfield moved to check on him 'drugged' thought beast boy.

turning back to the cockpit Garfield came face to barrel of a standard glock in the hands of the copilot "move and die" said the co pilot then proceeded to knock the heal of the gun to beast boys head, he fell unconscious in a second, the last thing he heard was 'land the fucking plane'

The other plane

Captain marvel landed with the plane and he saw nightwing and batman, "hi guys nothing happening."

"Nothing" asked batman

"Only turbulence to tell you the truth, why are you here bats?"

"Work"

"So Mr. Smith can you contact the plane Mr. Rogers is in" asked nightwing.

"What kind of work bats" ask captain marvel.

"None of your business marvel"

The pilot came looking confused and worried the three heroes turned too looked at him and batman asked what happen.

"I can't contact the other plane"

"Really "said nightwing worried.

"Yes I tried"

"Marvel go and look for the plane beast boy is in." marvel left and nightwing hold his left arm.

"M'gann is going to kill me" said nightwing

"No she won't" said batman walking to the batwing.

"She was a bit overprotective about this mission"

"And explain it to her it not your fault" then he left in the black jet. Nightwing conserved about beast boy, unsure if he's alive or not. Either way m'gann is going to kill him.


	2. this guy is like the joker

Ch 2 this guy is like the joker only not clown theme

His head swelled in pain, beast boy opened his eyes his vision was blurry he blinked a few time and it started to clear. He saw a man made cage made out of bamboo in what look like a jungle. Beast boy saw the CEO across from him his hands tied above him and duct tape covered his mouth. Garfield moved his arms but it's the same to him. Beast boy saw men in red carrying guns but one man walked up to the wooden cage. middle age, with a Mohawk, a scar on his left eye his eyes look like they have a permanent black eye but they were wide open like someone taped the open.

"Hello hero welcome to my island and guess what...you're my hostage, in a minutes I will call the American and I will hold you for ransom and then sell you and boldly to slavery." said the man.

Beast boy muffled 'who are you?'

"Who am I? Well that will take a fucking while but its visa and you will SHUT" yelled the newly dubbed vaas. Beast boy tried to turn into a gorilla but nothing.

"Oh I forgot see that inhibiter collar" Garfield shift his neck and felt the surprising collar. "I stole it from some fucking American ship, I changed it so if you want to take it off I will explode" the changing eyes widen the collar around him can explode "so think really hard now should I fucking die now or later"

"Vaas we need you" yelled a random guy

"we'll see you later, don't try any funny business beast boy was it, I saw you in the new but for now I call you 'fuck boy' because after all this shit you be fucking dead when I finish with you." after vaas left.

Beast boy shift his hand to loosen the rope. His arms hand came free, he rubbed his wrist after the friction burn, and he pulled the tape off his mouth and helps the CEO. Beast boy called for a guard and punch him and KOed him. He grabbed the keys unlock the cage and the crawled out of the cage and walked throw the fort.

"Shhhhhhhhh" the quietly walked past a few houses, crawled under a shallow bridge, jumped down from ledges, beast boy wondered how big is the fort, many of men killing, swearing and doing stuff in outdated computers and other technology. Then they come up to a wall beast boy found a pile of boxes and he helps the man up and over the wall. Once over it they stop and took a breather but a gun fire and the changeling saw the CEO with a bullet hole in his bold head. Once he fell down Garfield saw vaas walking up to him.

"What did I tell you, one of this shit now I killed him, and I should kill you now." before vaas killed him an idea popped in his sick mind. "In second thought how about this you have a running start so I and my men have a change to kill you. Now run." said vaas

Beast boy got up and ran to the jungle, he unsure what to do, run, fight, surrender, beg for mercy either way he is running.

"Release the experimental dogs" said vaas checking his gun.

"Which one sir"

"The ones with venom"


	3. run beast boy run

ch 3 run beast boy run

(Night)

Only a few minutes with beast boy in the jungle and he could hear the soldiers firing there guns, dogs barking, cars and vaas yelling what he would do to him. Beast boy runs past so many trees he didn't see a rock he stumped on he fell and ground he quickly got up and run again, then he jumped over a fallen tree. Pushing the shrubs and bushes away from his, he pulled away a tree branch and it hit a man behind him.

then he stop at a gap, it's about 3 meters wide, he walked back and run, he pushed up and jumped over the gap, once in the other side he lost his balance, almost falling he leaned his body forward and he got his balance back.

He continued running then he turned left and he saw a small tunnel big enough for him to fit. He crawled though the tunnel and once out of it he saw a ledge on front of him and a yelling come and he saw a man behind him, a man had a knife and he almost stabbed beast boy.

He grabbed the man hands and pushing it away from him, then the man bucked his arm and it stabbed the man in the neck beast boy backed away.

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit' then he climbs the ledge as fast as he can.

Once he spotted a rope bridge he in the middle of the bridge a helicopter flow up, blinding beast boy for seconds, he looked at the end of the rope bridge and there was vaas.

"You know what? you are one fun boy if you only you fucking behave and I let you go back to your heroes friends, but now I have to kill you, but I can't so here are three choices you chose 1 I kill you send your headless body to the hall of justice, and I keep you head with the other people that escape, 2 I Maine you a bit and sell you for slavery, or 3 I let my men use you whenever they want, cause some time they get bored easily"

Beast boy couldn't believe the options vaas offered "forget it you sick bastard I won't do any of those" yelled beast boy.

"Well bye" then vaas grabbed a sword and cut the rope bridge and it collapse under beast boy. he tired to grabbed the dangling rope but the missed and fell in the water, once in the water roared pushing the changeling into rock and other collisions of water, Garfield been under the water he tried to catch some air but couldn't.

Then the water calm down his body battered and bruised, he reached the riverside and lies on his back catching his breath then he look back and saw the helicopter, he ran to the nearest tree and hid under it.

It past by and beast boy he sore. he walked, he past a few strange plants he never thought they existed he stop and a site of a stoned building, he walked up to it and it a temple, inside he looked and found a tree, with paint on the truck "there's nowhere to go" he said so he climbed up it anyway to the large branch.

His stomach growled he hasn't eaten anything since he left home.

He shifts his neck so the collar doesn't annoy him in his sleep. He closed his eyes and slept the last thing he remember a vision of his sister face finding out he's missing.

M'gann cried in the bedroom after nightwing told her Garfield gone missing, she weep in her bed unsure if her little brother is alive or... "M'gann i got good news" she jolted up and rush to the door. she looked at nightwing he unhappy.

"is it about Garfield?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Captain Marvel found the plane but it crashed landed" tears streams down faster "but no one is in the plane so maybe he's alive" m'gann smiled a bit.

"Where's the plane?"

"Bannock"

"That far from India how is that possible" dick shagged and walked out of the room. "Batman is checking the scene with the government" m'gann walked to the kitchen and she saw impulse "hay what did nightwing said"

"Beast boy might be alive" Bart dropped his empty plate in the sink "why don't you hang out with la'gann" said Bart.

"He's at Atlantis for family business and things so he gone for a few week" impulse sat on the stool near the Martian.

"Don't worry he's going to be okay"

"M'gann comes here" yelled nightwing sound a bit happy. M'gann ran to the main room with nightwing "nightwing what is it" batman in the holograph computer.

"m'gann I have good news there's no bodies in or out of the plane so I'm sure he escape with lee" m'gann face lit up Garfield is smart enough to contact the league, after the meeting m'gann walked back to her room sat on her bed and look at a photo of the team and next to her in the photo is beast boy, she felt sleepy she lay on her bed and closed her eyes her last thought is her brother safe and sound.


	4. I shall help you this once

Ch 4 "I shall help you this once"

The warmth of the jungle light hit the changeling face, for that one night he felt safe from vaas, safe like he's back at home. There were background noises but the 13 year old didn't care, he's too tired from the running, water current, rocks and almost scared to death. Soon the noises became louder, and more man like, beast boy was only half awake and his mind raveled to the thought vaas finding him already.

then a large hand grabbed the changeling arm and pulled him off the branch, his eyes snapped open everything gone too fast to the boy the men are dark figures. In one motion his arms was tied, gagged and blindfolded. Beast boy was dragged to what is like a room, after being thrown in the room like room, his body trembled the pain the bruises from the rocks from the water current.

The thought of vaas killing his, using him or selling him for slavery plague his mind. Muffled sobbed, broken tears and the fear of the boy grow; _I can't die now I can't._ Beast boy mind shift and turns on how vaas is going to kill him shoot him; torture him, something illegal, a show on how he was killed.

but after a few minutes someone dragged him out of the room over a broken foot path, the blindfold and gagged was removed and he is looking at a grown lady with tattoos, pricings and with a sword with her.

"How are you?" Garfield looked at scared if she part of vaases force in the island, "again how are you?!"

"Please don't kill me" plead Garfield he looked away from the lady but eyeing the sword, "I'm beast boy I'm with the justice league"

"ahhh a hero, tell me hero 'beast boy' what are you doing here?"

"I was knocked out in the plane and vaas...vaas"

"you mean my brother" beast boy heart almost stopped from hearing that sentence. "don't worry I am not in league with my brother we are rebelling against my sibling for our island back" beast boy smiled a bit, the lady walked behind the boy and cut the rope "I'm Citra, and I am sorry but none of my college can take that collar off some tried and died"

"Do you have a radio or something for me to contact my friends or the league?" Citra shook her head. "sorry but all of the radio towers belong to my brother if you want, you have to go to the towers yourself, fallow me" beast boy followed Citra inside the temples along the way he notice men, with large guns, they also have bandages, scars, and lost limbs, same tattoos on their arms. The next room Garfield entered in is large and there are men eating, drinking and there is a table full of food. "eat to your full" then Garfield ran to the table and ate to fruit and vegetables, Citra walked to the table and sat next to him. She pulled out a large rolled up paper. "if you want to go out into the island and take control of the tower and call you friends unprepared you will die."

"no I won't I will find a boat and sail to main land and go to the hall of justice and get them to get this collar off and help you guys"

"No use there's only five dock and my brother has it heavily guarded"

"I'll find a plane"

"No airport"

"So how did I get out of here?" Citra looked at the boy.

"Either you get sold for slavery or someone get you out. So you have to get the towers and I will ask you this one question have you ever killed someone?" the boy eye widen at the question.

"No and I never will"

"My brother men will kill you; I could give you a gun"

"No"

"What about a knife"

"Like I said NO" said best boy he slammed his hand table and everyone in the room stopped talking, eating and cleaning their guns and knives. "No I can't and I will never do it"

"You have to, if not they would kill you, here" Citra pulled out a small dagger, with deceptive markings, beast boy looked he needs to call his friends and get the hell of the island. "Fine" said the changeling weakly. Then Citra unrolled the paper and it turned out to be a map. there was 4 marked places "these are the towers, follow me" Citra stood up and left the room with beast boy following, along the way beast boy noticed the walls and rooms was beautifully painted and carvings. Some paintings are filled with warriors, monsters, some sort of story and other tribal paintings.

"What's are these?" said beast boy pointed to the wall

"Those are history of the island, warriors killing monsters and ancient warriors servings there Sharman." then she turned to a room. Once in Garfield saw guns, daggers, machetes, and other things. Citra grabbed a belt with three sheaths daggers she placed it around beast boy chest and grabbed another belt with a small sword and two knives and Garfield put it on too. Citra grabbed a small bag and put in it the map, compass, canteen, and a hand radio. "These will help you and the radios are powerful and call anyone, even in the arctic. I tried." then she grabbed five syringe in the side pocket of the bag, "these will heal you faster the any modern medicine, these are natural medicine from healing plants"

"Thanks" then beast boy grabbed the bag and put it on his back.

"Remember I will only help you this one time. You find your own food, water, shelter, and you fight and kill vaases men okay"

"noted" then she lead beast boy to the entrance of the temple. Then she disappeared. Beast boy walked through to hall and he turned back the men looked at him like he's a mouse walking into a room filled with cats.

Then he walked into the jungle knowingly he might die. Citra looked at the distance where beast boy headed, "why did you help him?" asked one of Citra right hand man.

"He's a warrior and he also a child, he need the help, enough to help him to survive and he scared, fear strengthen bravery he has to face my brother men" the man stayed silent unsure what to say about it. Citra walked to the tree he sleeped in, the sap in the tree is deadly usually it kills anything in the tree birds, lizards, and small animals, even humans. But the tree it didn't kill him. Why? Citra is sure he's special.


	5. first tower

Ch 5 first tower

Beast boy walked for hours and started to get tired. his bruises are healing and he hadn't seen any of vaases men he's lucky that day, he sat under a tree and looked at the map luckily he was thought map reading from his mother. The closes tower was a day away then he realized one tower was close to vaases fortress he hopes he doesn't have to go there. The mental torture the sites of vaases men swearing, killing, drinking, and them doing stuff on outdated computer. All dark, scary and frightening. He got up and walk to the tower direction, along the way he stayed out of roads, and housing area, and other man made places safely making sure if the mad man not there.

strange plants plenty of tall blue flowers, trees with strange and familiar fruit, bushes with purple thorns, and animals too. Boars, pigs, wild dogs, tigers, bears and tapers, for him it's nice to see animals too. The sun was setting and beast boy walked faster. He wants to get home fast unsure if the island is it traceable or not he wish the collar around his neck is gone. Then beast boy can see a small cave, he look in to see if there's any dangerous animals ion there and there none. He looked around the cave he found a mango tree; he gathered a three ripe ones and carry them back to the small cave.

The inhibitor collar around his neck annoyed him maybe making his neck raw, and mostly he scared. _Why didn't he kill mw now_ he know the reason.

Vaas is hunting.

Once Garfield entered the cave and Garfield pulled out the knife and peeling the mango, he ate it. the juice quenched his thirst and filled his stomach. he looked outside and he saw the dark shrouded over the island, the stars are like white dots. Beast boy missed his sister, friends and family and his home. once he finish the fruit he took of the belts and bag laying down using it as a pillow, even thou it early he need to save his energy, heal his bruises, he's not tired. Thought came to him, should he kill to survive, it obvious for animals, strongest to survived. He looked at the knife and sharpness, the carving and the handle.

"Where are you" he said to himself. He wish the stupid collar is off him so he can fly home. Soon he fall asleep in the almost cold island.

**Morning**

Garfield woke up and he saw the morning glow in the cave entrées he gathered his stuff and walked out of the cave he ate another mango and walked off to the tower, his bruises are healed, and his fully rested, after walked for a few minutes he saw the tower. close he saw men with guns unsure beast boy quiet walked behind them he stayed low he hide behind a jeep, then through a bush and near the stairs he heard a hiss. Garfield looked down and saw a large black snake with yellow spots.

"hay" then he turned back and the men ran to him, the one close to beast boy he kicked the snake it landed on the man he fall back while the snake is biting his face releasing his poison. around the second floor beast boy pulled out a dagger he throw it to the men and it hit one in the stomach, he fall back and two more gone passed, the changeling moved faster passing the obstacles quicker and once he near the control box he was about to open it one of the men grabbed him from behind and he the other punched him on the chest and head.

the pain increased faster and painful, he can almost taste the rusty blood, then everything can in motion for the changeling without his permission, he lift his legs and pushed the man on front of him and stubbed the man foot behind him and pulled out another dagger and stabbed him on the shoulder and fling it the man how punched him.

After a few seconds he realized and still surprised he killed 4 armed men.

He killed.

Took another person life.

_How could i?_

Then he walked to the dead man, pulled the dagger off and he walked to the control box and open it, change the frequency to a pubic wave and he pulled out the hand radio, matching the frequency too to the same. "Miss Martian, nightwing, superboy, anyone from the justice league?" he waited kneeled down for a response, only static. "Blue beetle, impulse, robin?" more waiting he only heard the static and he smell of the blood reached his nose steel like smell is revolting. "Please somebody...please answer... _help me"_ he waited for another hour and the blood reached him soaking his cloths and skin, becoming bright red then brown. "ANYBODY NIGHTWING, IMPULES, BATGIRL, BEE, MAL PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HELP ME...Megan please."

there was nothing he turned off the radio off and looked down small bits of blood in his sights and close his eyes, tears gathered and he cried. He killed 4 men. He cried harder more burned his eyes and they made his eyes red, how could he? Tears stain his green face to the floor.

Beast boy got up and walked down the stairs of the radio tower, he pulled the knife of the second man he killed once on the dirt ground he looked at the direction of the first man he killed there was snake bites are there and his face puffed up too.

The boy couldn't believe it he did this all the death one 13 year old kill them. The he walked away from the tower not sure where he going just away from the blood tower. He continues walking then he found a house looks isolated.

"Maybe I can ask the owner if I can stay for the night." said Garfield Logan, near the house he looked around everything looked overgrown like poison ivy covered the house. He saw the door slightly open he peek in and the was no one, he walked in and there's nobody nothing only a wood fire stove, sink, small table, chair, bathroom, bedroom in the a single bed with covers, nightstand and cloths.

"I think I'll stay here" he pleased the back and belts on the night stand he looked around and put firewood in the stove and lit it like nightwing showed him, once it lit up he sat near small table and think what to do next continue the tower to reach his friends or stay and help Citra fight off vaas. What to do. He drained the water in the canteen he can kill again. He looked at the maps for hours then the night came.

his first experience of killing left the boys mind in a fragile state the gone then he went to the bed under the covers, he tucked his legs close to him and cried himself to sleep _I want to go home be with Megan where are you?_ in his dreams he dreamed about the event that happen, but more gruesome and it felt like he's happy on killing them he felt sick seeing another part of him killing for fun like some psychopath. After that his other self looked at him and he was holding the knife and he ran up the innocent boy.

then he woke up, he looked at the window as he heard gun fire, beast boy looked at himself and saw blood stains he have to clean that but he's tired and the bruises are starting to show, he lay down and look at the small pierce of sky in the window and hope his sister will find him.

Three days and m'gann is impotence.

"Miss M we got a problem" m'gann hear nightwing through her room she walked to the door and open it.

"What is it?"Nightwing looked at her serious "the flight crew with beast boy are actually pirates" _no._

"Really" nightwing nodded, to the Martian her mind raveled to the thought of what they do to him. torment him, messing with his mind the options are unthinkable "nightwing do you know where they are from?"

"No sorry but I think I know where?"

"Really"

"Maybe one of the island around the main land some of them are restricted we need permission on some of them bats said he's going to do it" too m'gann it good for her to look instead of waiting.

"let's go" they brought impulse he might help find beast boy faster. the three walked in the bio-ship to search their friends.


	6. second tower

**ch 6 the second tower**

beast boy woke up lazily, he looked around the house nothing happen and the sun glimpsing harshly over his face, winching he moved off the bed, Garfield walked out he found a few fruits tree's and ate them, then he grabbed the belts and bag the blanket in the bed he fold it and somehow fit the cloth in the bag and walked off to the next tower in the map it was two days away, he continue walking avoiding roads from vaas. Then he came up to a large deep dirty river, stopped unsure if it safe to cross it.

then beast boy heard a beep he looked around then he kneeled down and looked at his reflection and he felt his collar, it was off he smiled and took off the bag and belt lay them on the ground near the water Garfield looked up and turned into a falcon and flow up in the sky he pasted the tree's tops about 10 feet high, then he noticed the collar retrace smaller around his falcon neck, the collar beeped and lighting flow though his body, pain surged then he turned back to his simian form.

He's falling.

beast boy turned and see the water and collide with it, the only the thing beast boy saw was the muddy water when he slowly hit the bottom, slowly drowning he quickly swam to the surface one gulp of air and he feel fine he saw his stuff near the water be he waded towards them he only grabbed the knife then a including pain shot his arm then dragged back down in the water. A big crocodile dragged beast boy down Garfield was able to dragged one knife in with him and he brings it up the head and then the croc spiral around. The background all was fast and blurred, but beats boy stabbed the croc head repeatedly and then everything slowed down.

the teeth let go follow with the green blood, beast boy reach the surface again and waded to his bag and belt and dragged them across the river as the dead body floated there, once across he climbed out of the water and sat about a feet from the water, tears streamed down his face and Garfield's one good arm reached for the needle in the side pocket of the bag he took the cap out with his teeth and he injected himself with it. The pain stopped everything numb; the fast blood flow slowed down but didn't stop.

Luckily beast boy took the blanket he ripped one long strip, wrapped it around his wound and tied it up hard the pain raised a bit then him look at the reptile body he killed humans and animals "what's happening to me? What am I doing?" he said to himself finding a stupid radio tower which his friends couldn't hear him at first, he continue crying they are playing him like a rat in a shifting maze.

After an hour of crying beast boy he got up and started walking to the direction of the tower, 1 down 3 to go but is it worth it.

Hours later beast boy noticed it was getting dark, and a storm brewing, small he walked till he come up the gap. he jumped and grabbed the edge, pulling himself up he got his upper body over the edge he smiled thinking 'everything is looking up to me' then the edge crackled and crumbled beats boy stayed still hoping the edge won't break, he waited for a few seconds then the edge broke he fell down and hit the narrow ground he slide down as the storm started and rained heavily and Garfield continued to slide down then he rolled, tumbled and landed face front to the end of the slide.

beast boy lift himself up to his knees his body in pain and more painful with the bite, tears build in his eyes then lighting cracked and thunder boomed hard and the rained harder, beats boy stood up looking at the narrow path way full of plants he walked off to the ferns, bushes, shrubs, brushed against his legs, as he pushes away tree branches and vines. Then he fined a small cluster of trees with a dry patch under it he ran up under it and he took off his bag, and broke branches off the trees and rubbed two sticks together then a spark flings up and a fire light up.

Then he pulled out the blanket and covers himself tightly and close to the fire. cold, hurt, bruised, and tired he want to go home ASAP but he couldn't, nothing this week is in beast boy favor, Garfield's took out the radio and turned it on, hearing the static, nothing come out of the small thing "miss Martian? Sis? Nightwing? Blue? Wonder girl? Even that idiot la'gaan?! Please someone talk to me. I'm alone." beast boy voice was soft.

He wants to be with someone, so he doesn't feel alone. The only thing keeping him together is a radio with a small change to get out of the island.

He added more sticks and braches to the fire he laid down closeting his eyes and wondered into sleep, the warm fire heat cooled down, storm died down and lighten the rain while beast boy sleeps.

**Morning**

Beast boy woke up looking at the fire burnt out, the storm gone and the tree hover him like someone looking over him. Beast boy put the blanket away and walked to the tower he walked for hours till he was hunger and weak. he sat down and got the canteen and drank the water and nothing to eat he walked till he out of the narrow path way he smiled and in his luck the see's the tower.

there was some ruffling he looked back and birds flow out and headed to the sky with the tower in his sights he walked then he stopped at a trees filled with fruit (I don't know much tropical fruit even though I have a book about it I don't feel like going to my garage to get it) beast boy walked up to a village but emptied and bare, beast boy walked in gripping on one of the knives he has, hoping vaas'es men are not around he looked around at the village see nothing, then he salvage the houses for recourses, food and something warmer than a thin blanket.

One of them it has a lighter, binoculars, another house is food, and a hooded clock, and another is filled with weaponry. Then beast boy saw something horrific there was a dead body pile in the middle of the small houses beast boy backed away hoping to never see something like that again. He grabbed the stuff and run. He run till the tower was close, night was already fallen and beast boy is tired he found a tree and climbed up it, the changeling with the tower in sight he felt close to going home but also something inside him is growing, something evil, but the changeling ignored it and sleeted.

**Morning**

Beast boy woke up with the tower still in site and accessible beast boy climbed down from the tree and looked at the tower its feel's so close to be home, So he walked to the tower, passing the fauna and once close beast boy pulled out a knife and gently passes the guard there was only one person there so he's okay. He climbed the tower and jumped up to the next platform. He sees the box and open it he and pulled the hand radio out and change the frequency on the box, and talked "Miss Martin are you there?"

The waited and then something happen lifting his spirit.

"_Gar...field..."_he smiled at the recognizable voice. It was m'gann.

"_Gar...field...garf...eild" _

"I'm on the Roock Island" then he lost the signal but this small conversation is better for the changeling, he finally contacted his sister.

**Bio-ship**

After two days searching the team they still couldn't beast boy. "Err guy, we have an emergency radio signal" said impulse

"Well let's listen" said nightwing

There was static then a voice came to life.

"Miss...ar...yo...the..re?" everyone, miss martin, impulse and nightwing, shocked at the voice.

"Garfield where are you Garfield?" more static flow through.

"I'm on...island..." then the signal is lost.

"Can you trace the signal?" Asked nightwing.

"Sorry but the signal is gone out of trace"

"So it might be on one of those private islands" said impulse, after a talked they agree they try and get permission to go to the island.


End file.
